Heart and Soul
by germangirl33
Summary: Maka has a song stuck in her head. Note: I do not own Soul Eater or "Heart and Soul". They belong to their rightful owners. Also, I will not tolerate flaming. R&R!


This is my first fanfic. I will accept criticism, comments, etc. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMING!!! OK, here we go.

Summary: Maka has a song stuck in her head…

"Soul?" Maka walked into the room where Soul was watching TV. It was some boring show that she did not understand, and Soul did not seem that interested in it.

"Could you turn that off please? I need to ask you a question." Soul glanced over, and she was giving him the "this is a really important question that you should be able to answer" look, a look that he knew all too well. The weapon sighed, grabbed the remote from the table, and turned off the TV.

"Well, what's your very important question, tiny tits?" Maka blushed furiously at her partner, and gave him a good Maka Chop on his head.

"Stop calling me that!!! It's not my fault that I'm under developed. And, I have a song stuck in my head. I know a few notes, but I can't name the tune. Do you think you can," Soul rubbed his head and kept on keeping eye contact with her. "…Play it on the piano?" The weapon looked up at the ceiling, hoping to stall his answer.

"Hmm, no."

"Please, Soul?!? Just this once?" Maka gave him her "innocent face", with her olive green eyes shimmering. After a minute, Soul finally gave up.

"Fine. But you need to hum or sing the song for me, OK?"

"OK! Thanks Soul!!!"

They walked into the room where they kept the piano. It was a beautiful grand piano, much like the one in Soul's mind, but theirs was covered in dust collected from years of uselessness. Soul sat down at the bench, while his meister stood next to him. "OK Maka. Whenever you're ready." Maka breathed in, and she started to hum. After about six notes, Soul stopped her. "I know this song, Maka!" "Soul, can you…sing it for me?" He blushed. "I'll try."

"_Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, the way a fool would do madly…"_ Soul sang, and Maka was amazed. Soul could sing? She knew that he came from a musical family, but she never knew that he could sing so…beautifully. She started blushing madly. _Was Soul, in love with her?_ She sighed, knowing that was not possible. Instantly, she remembered the rest of the song.

"_Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night. Heart and Soul, I begged to be adored, lost control and tumbled overboard gladly that magic night…we kissed there in the moon mist."_ Maka could not believe herself. _Am I really? No, I'm not in love with Soul. That's ridiculous! _Soul continued the song.

"_Oh! But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling. Never before were mine so strangely willing."_ Maka cut in. _"But now I see what one embrace can do."_ They both blushed and turned deeper shades of red as they started to sing together in perfect harmony.

"_Look at me, it's got me loving you madly, that little kiss you stole, held all my Heart and Soul."_

Soul added a jazzy little ending, and stopped playing. He lifted his eyes, and he met his crimson ones with Maka's emerald ones.

"Soul?"

"What is it, Maka?"

"That was…beautiful. And, it got me thinking." _Come on Maka, you can do this…_

"Soul, do you…love me?" Soul added more red to his already bright red face.

"Well, I, uh…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Go on Soul."

"Well, yes." Maka gasped in surprise. She thought Soul was joking.

"Maka, we've been partners for years. We've helped each other and we've done everything together. We've even talked about our feelings to each other, and we are always there for the other when one needs a shoulder to cry on, and now…that whole song…it was the truth. I love you, tiny tits, with all my heart and soul."

Maka reached her hand out to grab the closest book to give him a Maka Chop. She was filled with emotions, that she did not know how to control; love, joy, and anger. She wanted to be in control of them with just one hit on her weapon's white hair. Soul sensed what his partner was going to do. He quickly grabbed her waist and brought his lips to hers. Maka gasped in surprise. She dropped the book that she was holding, and instead, wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed gently, but passionately, for what seemed like forever. They did not want to let go. Finally, after about a minute, the two pulled away.

"Soul?"

"What is it this time, Maka?"

"Soul, I didn't get to tell you…I love you too. With all my heart and soul." He smiled his usual smile, and they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
